dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character Backstory Donkey Kong made off with Mario's girlfriend Pauline, and carried her to the top of a high construction site. He was pursued by Mario, and attacked him by throwing barrels and creating living fireballs. He was eventually pursued to the top of the construction site, where Mario caused the bars supporting him to crash, sending him to the ground. However, Mario actually kidnapped Donkey Kong perhaps to keep him from from kidnapping Pauline and stood guard next to his cage with a whip. In the end Donkey Kong Jr. arrived and defeated Mario to free Donkey Kong. Later, Donkey Kong goes on a rampage inside a greenhouse and a local exterminator called Stanley the Bugman was called in to defeat him (along with other bugs destroying plants in the greenhouse). Donkey Kong would use a system of ropes to lower himself to the greenhouse floor. When he reaches the floor, the game ends and Donkey Kong is able to destroy the rest of the greenhouse. After Stanley sprays Donkey Kong with insecticide three times to keep him off the greenhouse floor, he runs away. It is implied that the current Donkey Kong is the grandson of the original Donkey Kong from the arcade game, who has become a bitter, elderly ape named Cranky Kong. This Donkey Kong is portrayed as a powerful, yet lazy and laid-back ape who was more interested in lounging than heroics, and as such was constantly vilified by Cranky and his peers.[1] Gameplay DK is a very heavy character with very powerful attacks, decent attack range, and very high vitality. Despite these pros (and having a projectile), he is very slow and relies on getting close to his foe, perferably at the range of his basic attack pokes. He also has devastating throw mix-ups due to Hand Slap being able to pop foes up after a knockdown. He also has one of the best assists in the game due to his Spinning Kong assist being invincible from start to finish. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, DK's Spinning Kong assist has been weakened significantly; only two active frames of it are invulnerable, while it's still invincible on startup. However, his combo ability has been buffed due to a new command attack: Giant Punch. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Added new command attack: Giant Punch *St. H has super armor (down from hyper armor) *Vine Swing now leaves DK in a neutral state *Hand Slap hitbox increased *Donkey Kong-'a' now invincible 1-33 frames instead of from start to finish *All throws, including Kong Cracker and Kong Devastator, put foe in a longer hard knockdown state Moves (* means new move) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor Stats Theme Song DK's theme is a rock remix of the overworld theme from Donkey Kong Country. This remix comes directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Attack Overview Donkey Kong/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Hero Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash